Bound by Fate
by Torah
Summary: Life will never be the same after they meet. Eric/OFC


Hi there!

This is my first fanfic ever. In fact, it's the first time I've wrote anything at all. Mainly because I'm Portuguese, and English is my second language, but also because I read wonderful fics out there and I truly believe mine will never be as good.

But no matter, I decided to try a little story my minds has been creating on its own to compensate the lack of Viking gods on TV.

I have no beta, so please don't judge me to hard for spelling mistakes and such. Though I'd love that you guys could point out stuff to get me writing better. All constructive criticism is welcome and everything else is, well, in your rights to say, since I believe in freedom of speech and think that we must be prepared for all the bad that comes with the good once we start sharing a story with others.

Enough talking, though.

If you like the prologue let me know, so that I'll post the second chapter, and if you hated it, tell me why, so that I can improve.

Here goes…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries, and I hope neither Charlaine Harris nor Alan Ball try to sue me for playing with some of their characters.**

* * *

My bath is ready. I enter the bathroom and start to slowly take of my clothes. The water is steaming and the fragrance of the oils previously added is starting to invade my senses… The aroma is exquisite and I'm eager to enter the warm water and be embraced in comfort and joy. Nutmeg and orange and a bit of hibiscus, the maid says. According to the label, it's supposed to convey contentment and serenity and I sure as hell need it!

As I completely undress, I take a look at my reflection in the mirror. My body is fit but very feminine, having curves in all the "right places", as people say, but I notice that I've lost weight in the last month or so. Nevertheless, the last week allowed me to recover and make myself presentable. I'm perfectly shaved and my skin is silky and flawless, with a golden shimmer covering every centimeter of it, my golden brown hair are putting on a show of volume and light, cascading over my shoulders soft and my finger and toe nails are perfectly manicure, sporting a soft pink polish that makes them look very elegant, albeit very innocent.

I let out the air my lungs had been holding without my notice and sink in the tub, and loose myself in the sensations, allowing my body to relax and my mind to go numb for a while, because I know I won't have peace for a long time after.

Half an hour later, my female assistant returns with a fluffy with towel and helps me out of the tub, gently drying my body. She motions me to lie on the bed and as I do so, she starts massaging my _entire_ body with the same oil used in my bath. I must admit I feel divine, luscious and relaxed, although it's a bit strange having her massaging all of me.

Once I'm ready to dress, she assists me while I get dressed. Every single piece of the wardrobe intended for the evening is stunning, and I feel a tinge of sorrow because I know I wasn't made for this kind of life. In fact, I know damn well _this_ kind of life is nothing but an illusion that carries the weight of hopelessness, sorrow and apprehension.

Still, I can't help but look at the pieces of clothing waiting for me with admiration. The lingerie is delicate and refined, exuding purity and innocence but, at the same time, sexiness and I guess the garter belt and stocking add to the picture – The sexy, irresistible virgin that will make their hearts beat again with excitement. In silk and lace La perla, I guess every woman must feel irresistible, though.

The gown chosen for me to wear is also very beautiful, and adds to the aura intended to surround me, it's golden and contrast with my delicately tanned skin and green eyes. I look in the mirror again - I'll never feel so good again but, then again, I'll probably never feel so bad as well.

When everything is set and the maid looks happy with my appearance, she tells me that I am to leave the room and head for the queen's formal reception room, since every sheriff in the kingdom has arrived and I am to be presented along with the others.

I shudder as I imagine what it will be like. I'm not ready and I don't want to give myself away to someone I never met before, but I know there's no way back and I can only hope that my first experience with sex won't spoil me for love. I've heard that vampires can get really vicious, because they engage in a bloodlust that drives them to fuck and feed desperately whenever they're hungry, horny or angry, but I've also heard some of the other humans in the palace talk about how outstanding sex with a vampire can get, if he cares enough to please you as well as please himself, so I'm supporting my decision in the believe that it might not be all that terrible.

No matter if an unknown vampire will have its way with me, no matter if he might be rough, if he will bite me, fuck me and rub himself all over me, I WILL NOT be spoiled for love. This is one night, I am a strong woman and many before me have sorrows that haunt me. I will live through it and I will reconstruct my life afterwards. That is, of course, if he doesn't drain me dry by the end of the night…

But still, I held my head high and cross the corridor to the room Sophie-Ann is waiting, along with every sheriff of the Louisiana kingdom.

Tonight is the end and the beginning and I'm as ready as I will ever be to meet the vampire I will be offered to.

The first 2 chapters will introduce the main characters and set the context in which the story will develop so… be patient, please! Next chapter will bring Eric's POV to the table.


End file.
